narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Narutopedia
Narutopedia Logo Mir ist aufgefallen dass das Logo dieser Seite nicht gerade viel hermacht. Habe bei Google einen Naruto Text Generator gefunden. Hier der Link: http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/naruto/fontcreator.html Steckbrief - Beruf Irgendwie fehlt mir eine Seite wo ich allgemeine Dinge besprechen kann... :/ Naja, wo aber überall daran gearbeitet wird aus Ninja Shinobis zu machen, was ist mit dem Beruf? Viele Haben den Beruf Ninja stehen, sollte man dies nicht ebenfalls auf Shinobi umändern? Wäre jedenfalls logischer von meiner Denkweise her. Sum2k3 21:46, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :also, warum ich überall ninja in shinobi ändere... das hat mich "Revan55" schon gefragt, die erklärung ist bei ihm auf der dissi zu finden! - das ist nicht einfach nur meine laune ^^ es gibt schon einen grund dafür. habs aber immer gelassen es in der profilbox unter dem beruf zu ändern, da ich mir gedacht hab , aber wenn wir uns jetzt entscheiden es auch überall zu ändern... bin natürlich dabei ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 22:21, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Also ich wäre schon dafür das dann auf der gesamten Wiki einheitlich zu halten - sieht sicherlich schöner aus (und für fremde auch weniger verwirrend). Werd mich mal beteiligen und versuchen Shinobi aus den Ninjas zu machen. ich wäre auch dafür das umzuändern in shinobi 1000words Hier kann man z.B. alles besprechen ;-). Gruß -= trunX=- 07:58, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sind weiblichen Ninja nicht Kunoichi? --Revan55 09:25, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dachte eher das hier irgendwie anderes hingehört, aber gut. Danke für's verschieben. Btw. fällt mir auch auf, das die Ninja-Ränge da sind .. Weiß nicht ob man das auch noch ändern sollte, was nochmals ein Haufen an Arbeit wäre. Leider weiß ich nicht wie ich das ändern kann, da es irgendwo vorgeschrieben ist was wohin kommt (also dieses nrang=blubb ..da muss man irgendwie das nrang verändern). Und weibliche Ninjas sind Kunoichi, ja. Sollte man wohl auch nochmal ein paar Beiträge wieder ändern. Aber wie sieht es mit den Medizin-Ninjas aus? Bleiben die so? Sum2k3 14:49, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Sorry ich entschuldige mich schonmal für die vielen bearbeitungenErnie1992 17:54, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Benachrichtungseinstellungen Da ich die Änderungen immer per email empfange, war es immer einfach den neusten Änderungen aus meiner Beobachtungsliste zu folgen. Doch seit kurzem werden die Links in den Mails nichtmehr richtig angezeigt, so das man die URL selbst kopieren muss und in Browser einsetzen muss (anstatt einfach nur den Hyperlink zu klicken) ..jetz is halt die Frage: Liegt das Problem an Wiki? oder an meinem Thunderbird? Wahrscheinlich eher an der Wiki, da es wirklich über Nacht geschehen war und mich anfangs nur wunderte warum auf einma 2 Nachrichten keinen Hyperlink mehr hatten... Falls es möglich sein sollte, das ihr da irgendetwas machen könnt, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden. Sum2k3 00:34, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht mal genau was du meinst ^^ bekommst du alle Änderungen per Mail (also so 200 pro Tag) oder nur die an deinen beobachteten Seiten? (Wenn ja, wieviele sind das - und macht dich das nicht verrückt, da ständig Post zu bekommen?) Ninjason 01:03, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Nee, ich rede nur von meiner Beobachtungsliste. Bei jeder Änderung würde ich garkein Überblick haben, zumal mich hauptsächlich Kämpfe und Charaktere interessieren und Jutusu rein garnicht. *g* .. Damit ich halt sofort sehen kann wo etwas neu gemacht wurde, etc., bin halt neugierig. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :dann solltest du den wiki admins schreiben...ich kann da nichts tun. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:56, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, schade aber trotzdem danke. Werd mal schauen. Sum2k3 15:23, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Änderung 26.02.10 hallo zusammen, Folgende Änderungen wurden durchgeführt: *Inhalt von Narutopedia:Portal wurde auf die Hauptseite verlegt (Vorlagen erstellt). *Narutopedia:Portal ist eine Weiterleitung auf die Hauptseite. *Layout der Hauptseite verändert (Navigation). *Sidebar: **Neue Punkte Manga und Anime (dazugehörige Links eingebaut). **Stambäume hinzugefügt. Hoffe euch passen die kleinen Veränderungen. '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:53, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sieht gut aus! ..::Aeris::.. 10:36, 26. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Schließe mich Aeris an! --Sasori17 11:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 19.03.10 Sag mal, warum hat die wiki eigentlich rechts diesen fetten blauen Streifen? Kann man da nciht irgendwie unser Artikel-Feld breiter machen? denn unsere Artikel werden krass zusammengequetscht weil wir nur in der mitte unser textfeld haben. Ninjason 16:37, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab jetzt mal prozentuall verbreitert! gehts so??? 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:07, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also für die Optik vieler Artikel ist das schonmal ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Wegen der scroll-balken weiß ich nicht so recht, ob die anderen damit einverstanden sind, aber so wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, benutzen die meisten Bearbeiter eh höhere Auflösungen. Ninjason 12:16, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) '''Ich werde es nochmal ein bischen die Breite verkleinern. Bitte sagt Bescheid wie ob dann die Größe passt. (Falls jemand die Änderung nicht sieht: STRG + F5 um Chache zu leeren. Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:20, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Änderung von 13:22 :Es ist immer noch völlig ok, aber kann das Textfeld nicht rechts den Rand berühren? Also so, dass wir links unsere Navi-Leiste haben und dann nur noch textfeld? So wie bei der '''Wiki'pedia? Da werden die Artikel ja auch nicht vom Hintergrund "umschlossen". Ninjason 12:29, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::des is nicht so ganz einfach ich muss da alle MediaWiki Seiten (systemseiten durchgehen und schauen wie die des gemacht haben. Du meinst die Enzyklopedie oder??? (Hab i es richtig geschrieben ^^????) 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- '''NOCHWAS: ich habe eine neue Klasse für Tabellen erstellt: * Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 12:55, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) BILDER aufgrund der ganzen diskussionen wegen quali von bildern, leute ich sitz hier seit wochen an den bildern, ich fang am wochenende mit den jutus an, und danach kommen die charakterbilder all ein besserer quali, versprochen und falls ihr anfragen habt bezüglich bildern fragt mich, somit enstehen keine diskussionen darüber ode rstädniges zurücksetzten hin und herErnie1992 19:06, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) bilder hey leute könnt ihr mir verraten wie man bilder runterlädt Sasuke 94 13:40, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) mir bitte auch erklären.--Tissey-- 19:59, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) klick auf Hilfe Vorschlag könnt ihr den Suche balken links vieleicht höher placieren, wär dann laichta Ich habe mal eine frage an die Admins: könnt ihr die bilder von naruto und co ganz oben auf der seite mit einem ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es schreiben soll aber mit einer art einrahmung wo mann dann drauf klickt und zu der jewaliegen person verlinkt wird?--Tissey-- 17:05, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) wo willste das hin haben und wozu?Ernie1992 17:08, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :es vereinfacht dann für einige die wo zum ersten mal auf dieser seite sind die jewaligen charakter zufinden!und wo dann halt auf jede seite!oder ist das eine sehr schlechte idee?--Tissey-- 17:14, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) ich versteh nich ganz wo du die bilder dann hinhaben willst, außerdem um die charaktere zu finden, wozu haben wi rhie rne suchfunktionErnie1992 17:29, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ganz oben die bilder wo über narutopedia sind minato, kiba, ino, lee, neji, hinata, shikamaru, sakura, naruto, sasuke, kakashi, tenten, chio, tsunade, shino, jiraya, sai, yamato. aber hast schon recht ja die suchfunktion!!!--Tissey-- 17:37, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) jop, außerdem müsste man wenn man es macht alle charaktere auflisten un da ich ja demnächst alle charakterilder ersetze kann ich sagen dass das über 400 sind^^Ernie1992 18:03, 1. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler In Band 43 tauchen mehrere Charaktere zum ersten mal Bildlich auf z.B. Touka Senju aber die eigentlichen Informationen die in den Artikeln stehen stammen wohl aus den Schriften des Sha sollen die jetzt auch schon entspoilert werden oder warten wir noch bis die Schriften des Sha erscheinen? --Revan55 14:07, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ich würd sagen, die Namen kann man schon auftauchen lassen (zb auf der Senju-Clanmemeber-Liste) und dann auf dem Artikel soweit wir das im deutschen Manga "verraten" können, infos geben. Bei touka wären das zb Infos, die allein durch ihr Auftauchen bestätigt werden: *Mitglied des Senju-Clans während des ersten Shinobi-WEltkriegs, Beziehung zu Hashirama/Tobirama Senju unbekannt, Status unbekannt, etc. Was halt auf der Hand liegt. Ninjason 15:09, 27. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ab wann müssen wir jetzt eigentlich spoilern? Wie weit sind die deutsche Version des Manga oder die deutschte Version der Anime-Serie? MegaPimpf1 15:40, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :hier sind die Information. --Revan55 16:04, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ich wollte mal wissen wie man einen Spoiler bearbeitet max kolbe 22:00, 6. Okt. 2010 :ich wollte halt bei der todesliste neulich Konans tod eintragen und das kam nicht in den spoiler Folge 163 ist auch schon da. 09zeroful, 3. Juni 2010 (UTC) :ja, das wissen wir ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:35, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Naruto vewandelt sich in Fuchs bestimmt 7 oder 8 schwänze das wird hammer!!!! schade das Hinata stirbt:( Ist Kapitel 500 noch nicht drausen???Namikaze-Rasengan 20:22, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, noch nicht Johnny/ジョニ一 20:35, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hinata stirbt nicht wenn du mir nicht klaubst den such manga 440 441 und 442 Manga wann kommt den mangakapitel 506Uchiafreak96 09:36, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :erst diese woche. Johnny/ジョニー 10:48, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hanzou Denkt ihr nicht auch, dass zwischen Hanzou und Konan eine Verbindung besteht: hanzo schlägt mit der hand auf den Boden und dieser verwandelt sich in Briefbomben, Konan kann auch Papier manipulieren und beide kommen aus Ame.--Sasori17 15:58, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) vielleicht is das ja auch ne beschwörungUchiafreak96 16:16, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn Hanzou hat keine Fingerzeichen gemacht und Konan braucht auch keine für ihre Jutsus.--Sasori17 16:39, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des Monats-Wahl Leute, ich möchte vorschlagen, ab nächstem Mal die Kontra-Stimme abzuschaffen. Eine Stimme pro User ist vollkommen ausreichend und ich denke, es reicht, wenn man so wählt. Wenn man eine Stimme pro abgibt, ist man ja schon gegen die anderen, wenn man dann dem "Kontrahenten-Artikel" noch schnell ein Kontra verpasst, hat man ja den eigenen Fav-Artikel um +2 geboostet. Die Regelung gefällt mir nicht sehr gut. Ninjason 20:19, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) find ich gut, dass würde die abstimmung vereinfachen. YunaHatake 20:36, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin daagegen. Wenn man nur 1 Pro-Stimme abgibt, sagt das aus "Ich finde alle Artikel okay, aber den hier am besten." Wenn man 1 Pro-Stimme + 1 Kontra-Stimme abgibt, sagt das aus "Ich finde den hier am besten, und den anderen schlecht". Dieser Unterschied fiele sonst weg, den auszudrücken. ..::Aeris::.. 20:46, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) dann sollten sich aber auch alle dran halten und nur eine pro und eine kontra stimme geben, denn aktuell haben zwei mehrere kontra stimmen verteilt. YunaHatake 22:09, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) also ich wäre dafür es so zu machen wie ninjason sagt, denn viele benutzten kurz vor ende doch nur die kontra stimme um den anderen artikel, der vielleicht die selbe anzahl an stimmen hat schlechter dastehen zulassen, hat man bei der letzten abstimmung gesehen, bei guren und kimimaro, also einfach nur pro reicht aus finde ich. 1000words also, den vorschlag ninjasons finde ich eigentlich nicht so gut. ich schlage vor, da die kontra-stimmen bei artikeln mit gleicher anzahl an pro-stimmen helfen die entscheidung zu fällen, dass jeder user zu JEDEM in der auswahl stehenden artikel eine stimme abgibt, egal welche, hauptsache eine zu einem artikel (es können alle 3 pros oder kontras sein, egal. außerdem wird der user nicht bewertet wenn er nur einem oder zwei artikeln die stimme abgab). so kriegt jeder artikel defenitiv eine stimme und der mit meisten pros und im falle eines gleichstands der mit wenigen kontras von ihnen gewinnt. Johnny/ジョニー 02:57, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) lasst uns doch jetzt hier ne tabelle machen und jeder setzt da seinen namen hin, für welchen vorschlag er ist.1000words @ Johnny: Also dann wird's eh ein Pro für den Fav und zwei Kontra für alle anderen. Das wär ja dann NOCH härter. Naja, macht wie ihr wollt, ich finde das System halt echt blöd und werde an den Wahlen nicht mehr teilnehmen (Das hier war eh mein erstes Mal, glaube ich). Ninjason 23:49, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :oh, da schläft jemand auch nicht ^^ ...ähm, keine ahnung wie mans jetzt doch richtig machen soll :/ ...bin grad eh noch zu *** um überhaupt durchzublicken welche möglichkeit mehr sinn macht =D Johnny/ジョニー 23:54, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Nanana - denk an die Kinder. Ninjason 06:24, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::oh... sowas sollte man ja nicht so schreiben O.o sorry. Johnny/ジョニー 11:25, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) endlich ist das alte layout wieder da°Aizen° 21:20, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ??? Ich hab noch das "Neue"... Ninjason 23:20, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Omake Hey, Leute was würdet ihr davon halten, wenn wir eine Liste aller Omake im Anime hier in der Wikia erstellen würden?(Omake sind diese kleinen Sketche, die manchmal nach der Preview kommen) Ich weiß, dass wäre viel Arbeit aber in vielen von diesen Sketchen steckt ja auch viel Information drin(obwohl, diese Informationen ja in de jeweiligen Seiten unter Trivia stehen) oder sie sind einfach nur lustig^^.Außerdem kommen ja auch manche Sketche im Manga vor.Ich fänds jedenfalls ziemlich gut. Schreibt eure Meinung auf. °Aizen° 17:02, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich könnte mich jetzt nicht so für die Idee begeistern. Wenn es gemacht wird, kannst du mir auf meiner Dissi schreiben, dann helfe ich mit, aber ich würde sagen, dass die Leser dieses Naruto-wiki nicht an diesen Omake, sondern an den Infos zu den Charas, Jutsus, etc. interessiert sind. Sasori17 17:13, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Omake sind ja eigentlich alles nur Filler, demnach müssten sie als solche betitelt werden. Außerdem gibt es halt wirklich sehr viele davon, entsprechend müssten sie auch unterteilt werden (Naruto und Naruto Shippuuden sowieso getrennt). An sich bin ich eigentlich auch gegen diese Idee, allerdings sind sie nunmal Teil von Naruto, also sollten sie irgendwie in die Wiki aufgenommen werden. Sum2k3 19:26, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nicht alle Omake sind Filler manche kamen auch im Manga vor.Aber ich hatte jetzt nur an Shippuuden gedacht, mit Naruto zusammen wären das 400 Folgen also sehr viel Arbeit und @Sasori17: wie schon oben erwähnt, in manchen Omaken gibt es auch so Einiges an Informationen und außerdem sind sie doch ziemlich lustig oder diese Moderatoren-Shows. Also ich fänd es ganz nett, wenn die hier in der wikia aufgelistet wären.°Aizen° 20:42, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim erstellen, wird eine Menge Arbeit. Ich werde auch immer brav schauen ob alles ordentlich ist. =D Helfen kann ich dir nicht, da ich weder die Folgen habe, noch jemals welche hatte die solange gingen. Sum2k3 20:48, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, aber ich habe niemals behauptet, dass ich die Seite erstellen werde :D! °Aizen° 20:54, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Schade. Aber wenn du es nicht machen wirst, wird es wahrscheinlich niemand tun. Der Aufwand ist, rein theoretisch, gigantisch. Außerdem muss man die ganzen Folgen bis zum Schluss anschauen um zu sehen in welcher Folge ein Omake vorhanden ist. Und dann müsste man noch einteilen, was man in dem Artikel alles schreiben soll. Etwa wie ein Kapitel oder eine Episode, als gut beschrieben? Den Witz hinter dem Omake hat man ja nur, wenn man ihn sich anschaut, daher bringt eine Textform davon nicht viel. Naja, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht komplett entrüstet. ^^ Sum2k3 21:25, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich frag jetzt mal die Admins, was die von der Sache halten und dann sehen wir weiter: wenn die Admins zustimmen, helfe ich dir beim erstellen der Seite, aber:: '''helfen und nicht alleine machenSasori17 16:11, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :also mir ist es eigentlich egal. wenn das jemand machen möchte, nur zu ^^ ...ich kenn mich mit diesen omakes nicht wirklich aus. scheint auch sehr viel arbeit zu sein. als ein "MUSS" für naruto-wikia sehe ich es allerdings nicht. aber wer lust und zeit dafür hat, bitte... :) Johnny/ジョニー 17:14, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ich schliese mich johnnys meinung an, wer lust und zeit hat, nur zu --Th(ôô)mas 17:31, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich persönlich halt nicht viel von der Idee, die die es auch im Manga gab...gut eventuell aber dass ist wirklich ein haufen Arbeit alle Episoden durchzugehen wir reden hier von 400 Episoden und ich schließ mich Sum2k3 Meinung an dass bei einige Witze und Sketche als Textform ihren Witz verlieren würden. Falls aber hohe Anfrage nach einem solchen Artikel besteht bitte dann hab ich nichts dagegen aber einen Artikel mit einem solchen Aufwand zu erstellen für den sich nur 5-6 Leute oder so intressieren. Dass möchte ich keinem antun. Ansonsten das gleiche wie meine Kollegen wer viel, viel Lust und viel, viel, viel, viel Zeit hat bitte nur zu.--Icis Leibgarde 18:38, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich schliese mich meinen vorrednern an werd lust und zeit hat soll es machen. --Revan55 19:25, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es ist ja nicht so, dass bloß einer die ganze Arbeit alleine machen muss. wenn es viele Interessierte gibt kann man sich die Arbeit aufteilen, und man muss eine Folge nicht bis zum Ende anschauen um das Omake zu sehen. ich kenn beispielsweise eine Seite mit hd-streams von megavideo und da kan mann ja bis zum Ende vorspulen. Außerdem sind diese Omake relativ kurz es würde also eine sehr kurze Beschreibung reichen. Das schwierige wäre, die noch alle in Gruppen zu unterteilen aber das müssen wir ja nicht machen. Entweder schreibt man das Omake einfach an die jeweilige Folge noch dadrunter oder man erstellt eine Seite, Naruto/Shippuuden, mit einer Übersicht, wo man jedes Omake nachlesen kann wie bei einem Mangaband mit den Kapitelübersichten. Auf jeden Fall finde ich auch, dass das kein Muss ist aber warten wir einfach ab was die Admins dazu sagen. °Aizen° 19:12, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :die 3: Th(ôô)mas, Icis Leibgarde und Revan55 haben doch schon was dazu gesagt ^^ ...und ich ebenfalls (auch wenn ich kein admin bin :D) Johnny/ジョニー 19:29, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach, die sind Admins? ^^sorry, wusste ich nicht. Also was fast jeder bisher gesagt hat ist: ich hab kein Bock aber wenn ihr Bock habt macht es ruhig, also würde ich jetzt sagen lassen wir es einfach dabei, weil niemand wirklich was von dieser Idee hält und außerdem sind ja schon eh die Infos, die in den Omake vorkommen, jeweils unter Trivia oder Sonstiges zu lesen und der Rest ist ja nicht wirklich informativ, sondern nur ein wenig Unterhaltung, und das ist ja jetzt nicht so wichtig. Ich kam nur ganz spontan auf diese Idee, weil ich es auf Bleachwikia gesehen hab. also sag ich jetzt einfach Abgeschlossen, wenn die Admins sonst nichts dazu zu sagen haben.°Aizen° 19:42, 6. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Trivia Ich denke, wir sollten uns eindeutig festlegen, ob wir in den Artikeln Trivia oder Verschiedenes verwenden, da es doch auffällt, wenn einmal das und dann was anderes steht. Ich bitte also um eure Meinung. Sasori17 17:02, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :hmmm... finde das nicht so wichtig, da es eh dasselbe bedeutet. jedenfalls, so oder so - ist mir egal :/ Johnny/ジョニー 18:06, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::es geht hier weniger um die Wichtigkeit, sondern eher um die Tatsache, dass es einfach ein schlechtes Bild ergibt, wenn es nicht einheitlich ist.Sasori17 18:15, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Seit den letzten Überarbeitungen machen wir es bei Charakter-Profilen eigentlich immer so, dass es eine große Verschiedenes-Überschrift gibt, unter der mehrere Sachen stehen. ::Beispiel: Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Trivia Mitglied der Gruppierungen Theorien usw. Wenn das nicht so sein sollte, ist der Artikel älter. Generell enthält "Trivia" immer Wissenswertes, während "Verschiedenes" noch eigene Unterpunkte hat. Wenns also nichts gibt außer Blabla, dann Trivia, aber wenns zb "Trivia" und "Theorien" gibt, dann bekommen die noch die Überschrift "Verschiedenes". ´~´~´~´~ Achso. Ich hab halt nur gedacht, dass es so manche Leser verwirren könnte. Aber passt schon.Sasori17 17:10, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Wikia-Logo das jetzige Logo ist ja ganz in Ordnung aber wie wäre es denn mit einem Naruto Wikia Logo anstatt Pedia, weil die Seite ja auch naruto wikia heißt und es schon ein anderes Naruto'Pedia' gibt? Dafür gibt es ja auch ganz oben diesen Naruto Text Generator. (ist nur ein Vorschlag)°Aizen° 19:28, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Finde ich auch, wir sind ja auch einfach mal die Naruto-Wikia. Ninjason 19:38, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) stimmt, finde ich auch. Johnny/ジョニー 19:46, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :die seite heisst Narutopedia und wird hier auch so aufgelistet. --Revan55 22:21, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Und da kann man nichts dran drehen?--DasallmächtigeJ 20:26, 15. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neues Wiki Also ich finde das neue wiki net gut =( die seiten sind zu eng un die werbung nervt am besten dann ich die davor könnte man da bitte was ändern mit der werbung ? :Für das neue Design können die Betreiber dieser Wiki nichts, bringt also nichts sich hier darüber zu beschweren oder was auch immer dein Kommentar sein soll, kann es leider nicht ganz verstehen. Entweder du hast Ahnung von Browsern, dann kannst du die Werbung selbst abstellen oder eben nicht. Ansonsten kann es niemand für dich ändern.Sum2k3 17:57, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So verändert man das Layout : zuerst auf "Einstellungen" gehen, dort "Skin" wählen und dann "MonoBook" auswählen und speichern.°Aizen° 17:54, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wo liegt denn hier das Problem? Ich hatte doch auch diesen neue Wikia-Look, hab es aber wie oben beschrieben, verändert. :)°Aizen° 18:01, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich will noch einmal auf etwas wichtiges hinweisen: Der Monaco-Skin wird am 10.11.2010 gelöscht. Monobook wird ebenfalls die Tage gelöscht, wenn nicht bereits geschehen. Somit werden schließlich alle dazu gezwungen, den neuen Skin zu verwenden. Ich will nicht direkt gegen ihn werben, allerdings will ich allen sagen, die den neuen Skin noch nicht probiert haben, das die Seiten nichtmehr anschaulich sind (nur noch ca. 50% der Seite sind Artikel, links und rechts ist einfach nur NICHTS), entsprechend müssten so gut wie alle Artikel überarbeitet werden, was erneut einige Tage, Wochen oder gut Monate dauern kann. Das Problem ist, das man innerhalb von Wikia nicht viel machen kann. Es gibt zwar eine kleine Petition, allerdings bringt diese ja nicht viel (dennoch habe ich unterschrieben), da wikia aus den USA kommt und scheinbar eine Diktatur anstrebt. Wie auch immer, evtl. sollten die Betreiber dieser Seite darüber nachdenken, in ein anderes Wiki-Netzwerk überzuwechseln. Das wäre immernoch viel Arbeit, aber besser als alle Artikel umzubauen, was wesentlich länger dauert. Sum2k3 08:32, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich würde ja gänzlich auf einen anderen server übergehen, auf einen komplett eigenen, da sind wir von niemanden mehr abhängig, jedoch hab ich davon keine ahnung und weiß auch nicht wer das kann und wieviel arbeit das machtErnie1992 09:16, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hoffe du meinst damit, einfach sich einem anderen Wiki-Netzwerk anzuschließen. Ein eigenen Server zu hosten kostet Geld (außer jemand stellt diesen dauerhaft bereit) und außerdem muss dann ein Gerüst aufgebaut werden, damit alle Funktionen vorhanden sind, welche natürlich auch bug-frei sein sollten. Es wäre ein enormer Aufwand, weswegen die Suche zu einem anderen Wiki-Netzwerk leichter wäre. Ich weiß leider nicht zu welchem Netzwerk die OPwiki angehört, allerdings haben die auch den Monaco-Skin und niemand scheint ihnen etwas vorzuschreiben. Sum2k3 09:22, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) verdammt, an die kosten hab ich nicht gedacht, ok lassen wir das, aber zu den anderen servern, also ich unterscheide das immer nur an den endungen org de oder com, wir haben com, sind als an den englischen server von wikipedia vernetzt, org und eu(von der anderen deutschen wiki) müssten eigentlich deutsche server sein, di ehaben beide kein problem mit den skins, die sind davon befreit, also eine von den beiden müsste es dann werdenErnie1992 09:28, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob du es an der Endung ablesen kannst, jedoch weiß ich, das wir hier (wie fast alle wiki-seiten die ich kenne) in der wikia-group sind ..bzw dieses netzwerk heißt wikia, welche auch die Diktatoren spielen wollen. Sum2k3 09:32, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) richtig, das sind opwiki.org und narutopedia.eu nicht, die sind nicht in der wikiagroupErnie1992 09:34, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :soweit ich weiss haben die eigene server. --Revan55 09:35, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Die englische OnePiece Wikia scheint auch die Server zu wechseln. Die haben allerdings so einen doppelhost angestrebt, ka was das genau jetzt ist hab die seite nur überflogen, aber scheint wohl so dass sie eine Kopie der datenbank jetzt auf nem anderen server laufen lassen wollen. Also zum Look - dieser mit dem schwarzen rand wo links/rechts sasuke und naruto sind ist das doch, oder? der ist furchtbar. Ich bin jetzt von unserem klassischen look auf monaco umgestiegen, der ist ganz nice, aber auf den neuen, will ich auf jeden fall nicht. Wir sollten uns ernsthaft überlegen, was wir jetzt tun... Ninjason 10:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) von nem Kumpel hab ich mal was von webspace gehört, ich kann mir da nich so was drunter vorstellen, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Webspace vll könnt ihr was damit anfangen ich jedenfalls nichtErnie1992 10:34, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt wird's langsam ernst. Was machen wir also? Ninjason 18:51, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- An die Admins: bitte bei Sasuke Uchiha dieses Jutsu verlinken. Danke.Sasori17 17:22, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- was ist denn mit den spoiler-tags und anzeige-tags los? hat das was mit neuem wiki-look zu tun? Johnny/ジョニー 16:06, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :also bei mir ist eig alles eher normal. Kannst du mir sagen, wo du ein Problem hast mit der Anzeige/dem Spoiler? Sum2k3 16:11, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::musste mich abmelden, war schon wieder alles durcheinander, blauer hintergrund, wird alles falsch angezeigt. das problem hatte ich überall, also keine spoiler haben funktioniert - alles war zu lesen auch spoiler teile und die ganz einfachen klick-anzeige-tags auch. (johnny/ジョニー) :: ::hatte auch dasselbe problem beim neuen wikia look. Das neue look nervt total obwohl ich mein Skin wieder normal habe, kommt das manchmal trotzdem und ich muss die seite immer neuladen damit Monobook wieder kommt. Das neue Look ist total unübersichtlich und zu eng. Musste wohl so sein wegen den Werbungen >:( °Aizen° 19:20, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mir gefällt der neue look auch nicht. trotzdem sieht alles normal aus, bis auf das gequetschte, spoiler und tags funktionieren wie immer --Th(ôô)mas 00:22, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Es sieht normal aus? Manchmal, wenn die Codes nicht angepasst sind (also doch recht oft) und eine Auflistung von Charakteren da ist, dann verschwinden gelegentlich Charaktere unter der rechten Box "was zuletzt passiert ist", was dort an sich rein garnichts zu suchen hat in einen normalen Artikel. Es ist einfach nur zum kotzen, was die für müll bauen, zumal man dauert noch andere Probleme vorfindet. Abgesehen davon, das alles gequetscht ist, sieht es auch ziemlich beschissen aus, um nicht anders zu sagen das es einfach nur totaler müll ist. Schau dir einfach mal irgendein Charakter mit einem längeren Profil an und sag mir, ob das noch schön/professionell aussieht. Wären spoiler und tags die einzigen Probleme, wäre der neue Skin wohl allen egal. das bisschen umbauen im code schafft jede vernünftige wiki. Aber keine wird es schaffen artikel ordentlich aufbauen zu können. Sum2k3 00:32, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nur kurz als Klarstellung: Anders als oben dargestellt gibt es keine Pläne den Monobook-Skin als Benutzereinstellung zu entfernen. --Avatar 13:27, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hieß es denn nicht, das letzte Woche oder so erst ein Skin verschwindet und dann demnächst der andere? Jedenfalls habe ich es so auf der deutschen Wikia gelesen, bzw in deinem Blook "Look Phase II". Aber gut, wenn wenigstens der eine Skin erhalten bleibt, hätte ich mich ja nie aufregen brauchen. :D Wenigstens mal etwas. Btw konnte mir Yuuki (vom Support) ebenfalls nichts sagen was los ist, bzw das wenigstens der monobook erhalten bleibt. Sum2k3 13:42, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::also wenn der monobook tatsächlich bleibt bin ich ebenfalls erleichtert. Johnny/ジョニー 13:45, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Das tut mir leid, wenn ich das missverständlich formuliert haben sollte. Die FAQ erhält dazu ein paar Infos. Um weitere Verwirrung zu vermeiden: Bisher kann man in seinen Benutzereinstellungen im Reiter "Skin" seinen Skin auf Monobook (und bis nächsten Mittwoch noch auf Monaco) umstellen. Dieser Reiter wird aber nächsten Mittwoch verschwinden - die Option auf Monobook umzuschalten wird dann im Reiter "Benutzerinformationen" unterhalb der Avatar-Einstellungen zu finden sein. --Avatar 13:51, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Warum verschwindet denn Monaco überhaupt? Ninjason 14:15, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Shinobi-Allianz Einwände, wenn ich dazu einen Artikel schreibe? Ich denke, jetz wo auch Divisionen bekannt sind, kann man dazu sicherlich etwas schreiben. Sollte ja in Ordnung gehen, von daher fange ich einfach mal an. XD Sum2k3 21:34, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :ja, "Die Shinobi-Allianz" passt gut. fang schon mal an. Johnny/ジョニー 21:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hiden haben wir auch eine seite, wo wir alle Hiden aufgelistet haben?MegaPimpf1 16:54, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :na Hiden natürlich. johnny/ジョニー 16:55, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- Die (Spoiler)tags funktionieren beim neuen Layout wiedermal nicht kann man denn nichts dagegen machen? (außer für die angemeldeten, die das ja bei Skin verändern können sowie bei mir)°Aizen° 17:44, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :hmmm... keine ahnung. ich hab ja das alte layout. hoffe, da meldet sich ein admin mit einer antwort. johnny/ジョニー 17:47, 24. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Masashi Kishimotos Lebensgeschichten Ich würde mal fragen wollen, ob man evtl die Lebensgeschichten, welche Kishimoto als Artikel erstellen sollte? ..also ein ober-artikel und dann mit toggler die ganzen Teile anzeigen lassen. .. Klar, an sich hat es nichts mit Naruto zu tun, allerdings sind diese ja in den Mangabänden zu finden und sie beschreiben seinen Weg den er gegenangen ist. ..Derzeit weiß ich nocht nicht wie weit seine Geschichte geht, ich bin an der Stelle, an welcher er sein Hop-Step-Preis bekommen hat und so, also Teil 27 (1. Folge) (Band 18 Seite 23). ..also wenn es als sinnvoll erachtet wird, würde ich mich auch darum kümmern, nur das mit den togglern müsste jemand anderes machen oder man mir erklären (kann ja für später nicht schaden). Sum2k3 17:23, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :das kommt drauf an welchen teil der geschichte du meinst. ich bin auch sehr für einen Lebenslauf, den immerhin ist er der Autor der Serie, da kann man schon Preise und sonstige Veröffentlichungen machen. Aber da steht ja auch teilweise der letzte Kack drin (z.B. die Story wo er eine Kartoffel pfückt und in Kuhscheiße springt =D, oder das er im Baseball-Team war). Die wichtigen Sachen definitv, aber nicht jeden Teil der Lebensgeschichte.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:05, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bilder was ist denn mit den bildern los? die beschreibung eines bildes steht jetzt einfach daneben. funktioniert die thunb-funktion nicht mehr oder wie??? =/ johnny/ジョニー 16:03, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du meinst wohl die thumb-Funktion. K.a. wäre mir nicht aufgefallen, war aber in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich im Game-pedia... Hast du vielleicht das vergessen: bildname'|'''Text ?Sasori17 16:14, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, thumb - hab mich verschrieben. und nein, ich hab das "|"-zeichen nicht vergessen und es hat auch nicht mit meinen bearbeitungen zu tun. cshaut z.B bei ibiki oder nagato (spoiler aufdecken) nach! bei mir sind es nur die bearbeitungen seit '''heute', die das aufweisen. oder ist es etwa nur bei mir so, dass in diesen arts die beschreibungen der bilder im artikel neben dem bild stehen obwohl im code alles richtig mit thumb und allem ist =/ ...auch das wiederherstellen der früheren version bringt nichts - der code ist ja in ordnung. das muss einen anderen grund haben. johnny/ジョニー 18:25, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::so... jetzt hat es sich mit der fehlerhaften darstellung wieder erledigt. johnny/ジョニー 20:01, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich finde man sollte sich Anmelden,wenn man was Bearbeiten will.Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt nutzen das einpaar unangemeldete Benutzer und schreiben Beleidigung.Ich finde das unfair,weil Narutopedia eine sehr erfahrene Seite ist,die nützliche Informationen über Naruto schreibtDarkPain14 13:01, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. mich (und ich bin sicher jeden anderen hier auch) nervts tierisch, gefühlte 5-mal am tag iwelchen scheiß den so ein paar möchtegernkomiker schreiben wegzumachen. wäre auch für ne anmeldepflicht. klar melden sich dann auch ein paar idioten an, aber wir könnten zumindest den großteil von diesen spinnern loswerden.--DasallmächtigeJ 13:15, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ja, sowas wäre schon angemessen. oder zumindest, dass die meisten (oder auch alle) seiten geschützt werden, so dass unangemeldete benutzer sie nicht bearbeiten können. johnny/ジョニー 14:02, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::können wir die Seiten selber schützen oder dürfen das nur die Admins machenDarkPain14 14:37, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::nein, das können nur die admins tun. johnny/ジョニー 14:40, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Ja, das stimmt, doch dieses halb-geschützten Seiten können auch von neuen Usern nicht bearbeitet werden. Deshalb bitte ich die Admins: bitte nehmt Kontakt zum Staff auf und bittet sie um eine solche Sperre für dieses und für unser Wiki.Sasori17 15:06, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nochmal nebenbei, bei Sasuke vs Choujuurou, Mei & Oonoki funktioniert die thumb funktion nicht.?°Aizen° 15:33, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :jetzt ist es wieder behoben. ich weiß nicht woher dieses problem jetzt (seit gestern) kommt, aber man behebt es wenn man einfach auf "bearbeiten" geht und noch mal abspeichert (vorserst aber vorschau-funktion benutzen um zu sehen ob die änderung wirkt!) johnny/ジョニー 15:36, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- jetzt ist da noch dieses "Lies mehr" in jedem jutsu-artikel drin =/ ...was ist nun wieder los? O_o johnny/ジョニー 16:02, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich dachte Wikia verändert nichtsmehr beim Monaco-Skin? :/ Das sieht aber irgendwie anders aus, wenn man das so alles betrachtet. ..Sieht mal wieder nach einer Menge arbeit bei den Jutsu aus, da wohl bei fast allen den Absatzmacher reinmachen muss. Ich hab mal geschaut, nicht nur Jutsus, scheinbar sind alle Seiten davon betreffon. Charaktere haben jedenfalls auch soetwas. Sum2k3 16:12, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Die Idee ist ja nicht schlecht, aber die Umsetzung hätte ich mir doch etwas eleganter gewünscht. Wieso sagt uns hier eigentlich nie einer was?=P kann mal jemand gucken ob wir wirklich überall Absätze hinmachen müssen und wie groß der Schaden ungefähr ist, dann können wir uns eventuell in Teams aufteilen die das in bestimmten Bereichen beheben, dann stehen wir uns nicht im Weg rum.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:16, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::die absätze machen ja diese "lies mehr's" nicht weg. das ist wohl jetzt ein neues feature des neuen wikis :/ johnny/ジョニー 16:19, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Es geht auch nicht dabei ums wegmachen sondern darum, das die Seiten ein wenig verunstaltet wurden (direkt neben den Bildern steht teilweise das "Lies mehr" + Unterpunkte, weil die Artikel nicht alle so groß sind. ..Bei Charakteren steht das eh unter den Quellen, also müsste man einfahc nur überall die Quellen einfügen und fertig. Sum2k3 16:22, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Aaachso, ich hab schon gedacht wir müssten zu jeder Seite gehen und da Absätze einfügen. Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:25, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) jonny dieses neue feature gibt es seit einer Woche auf im englisch Narutopedia und seit heute auch bei uns Game-Pedia WikiDarkPain14 16:24, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Falsche Episodenlinks Die Shippudenkämpfe (zumindest Sasuke vs Orochimaru 2.Kampf und Sasuke vs Itachi verlinken nicht auf die Shippuuden-Folgen, sondern aus die Folgen des jüngeren Naruto... Ich bin allerdings egrade überfragt wieso und wie man das ändert... Ninjason 16:38, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Apropos, die Folgen der neueren Staffeln haben alle falsche Namen. Die haben quasi nur ne Übersetzung der englischen Episodennamen, aber die Links in der Episodenübersicht gehen alle über die deutschen Namen. Sollen wir die Episoden alle auf die deutschen Namen umbenennen?--DasallmächtigeJ 16:43, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::die verlinkungen der oben genannten kämpfe sind jetzt korrigiert. was die namen angeht - klar sind es einfache übersetzungen :/ oder gibt es etwa schon die offiziellen deutschen namen der 8 staffel??? johnny/ジョニー 16:49, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich würde sagen, so lange es keine offizielle übersetzung gibt lassen wir es einfach, is doch scheiße, da ne eigen übersetzung zu schreiben, wenn die später dann eh nich stimmenErnie1992 16:50, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) die 8te mein ich noch nichtmal, klar die lief ja auch nicht. aber die falschen namen gehen bis in die 5te staffel zurück (nach demguren-filler). und die könnte man so langsam mal ändern =P--DasallmächtigeJ 16:54, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ach die die schon bekannt sind... klar, die kann man jetzt alle ändern. wenn du die richtigen namen kennst, häng dich ran und ändere alles einfach. johnny/ジョニー 17:03, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::geht klar, ich hänge mich heute abend oder morgen dran.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:04, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Wieso sind denn die Texte unter den Bildern schon wieder verschoben? Diesmal sinds nur Bilder in Boxen/Tabellen.--DasallmächtigeJ 12:28, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen das bei einigen Episoden die Titel komisch angezeigt werden unter den Bildern. Und eben bei Edo Tensei ist es wieder gewesen, wesentlich auffälliger. -.- Wikia baut nach wie vor Zeug um wie es scheint. Das nervt langsam. :/ Können die nicht ihren doofen hässlichen neuen Skin weiter zerschrotten? Die müssen doch nicht noch den schönen alten auch kaputt machen. Sum2k3 12:32, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Gestern hab ich noch gehofft, dass es wieder weggeht und ich war auch überrascht, dass es heute morgen noch da war. das versaut echt jede Tabelle.--DasallmächtigeJ 12:34, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht haben wir ja auch Glück und es geht bald wieder weg. Weil das "siehe auch" oder wie das hieß, was vor ein oder zwei Wochen war, ist ja auch wieder weg. Und ja, es entstellt die Tabellen total und nervt somit. :/ Sum2k3 12:37, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, wieder mal eine überarbeitung von wiki - hässlich. ich hab z.B in den jutsutabellen die namen neben den beildern, die früher unten waren, einfach entfernt ...so siehts zumindest ordentlich aus. johnny/ジョニー 13:34, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ach, hab was vergessen... bei den tabellen wie den jutsutabellen z.B behebt man das problem wenn man in der zeile mit der bilddatei den teil "|center" entfernt! dann kommt wieder alles auf seinen platz zurück. man muss also den namen oder die beschreibung rechts neben dem bild nicht entfernen. johnny/ジョニー 13:47, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki hallo Leute würdet ihr mit Game-pedia Wiki eine Wiki Partnerschaft machen?Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe ihr seit dabei.Gebt eure antwort entweder hier oder auf meiner Diskussionsseite.DarkPain14 16:30, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) NEWS sollten die News in der Startseite nicht mal aktualisiert werden ?Blonder_Tobi 23:49, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :wird noch gemacht. da dies schon seit langem niemand außer mir macht ist es etwas zu kurz gekommen in letzter zeit, da ich einfach gar keine freie zeit mehr habe. ich kann leider nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. johnny/ジョニー 00:01, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ok sollte auch nicht böse gemeint sein wollte nur nochmal sagen Blonder_Tobi 00:06, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Signatur Kann mir jemand sagen wie ich eine Signatur an meine Kommentare dran hänge ? einfach mit vier tilden unterschreiben, also Alt GR + die tilden taste (links neben der enter taste) drücken MegaPimpf1 22:42, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Anmeldepflicht fürs Bearbeiten! diese anfrage richtet sich in erster linie an die admins dieser seite und natürlich auch an alle andere benutzer, die dafür oder dagegen stimmen wollen, oder auch nicht. jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es un'angemeldeten benutzern nicht erlaubt sein soll die artikel zu bearbeiten. denn in meisten fällen verunstalten die unangemeldeten benutzer nur alles, viele von ihnen schreiben unsinniges zeug oder gar ausdrücke, die nicht gerade jugendfrei sind (und auch kinder besuchen diese seite). dass unangemeldete benutzer auch weiterhin auf diskussionsseiten schreiben können scheint mir ausreichend zu sein, um fragen stellen zu können, neue infos, fehler in den arts oder hinweise zu hinterlassen etc. die eigentlichen infotragenden artikel sollen meiner meinung nach nur noch von '''an'gemeldeten benutzern bearbeitet werden dürfen. dies würde gegen die fehlerhaften, unschönen oder unsinnigen änderungen in den arts helfen und außerdem all den anderen sich hier engagierenden benutzern viel zeit ersparen, die diese für korrekturen und das ständige "rückgängig machen" aufbringen. mfg, johnny/ジョニー 18:17, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das könnte ich nicht besser ausdrücken. Wir haben dieses Thema alle paar Wochen und es muss endlich mal was gemacht werden. Das kostet echt Zeit und Nerven hier alle paar Stunden iwas sinnloses zu editieren. Wenn unangemeldete Benutzer uns auf was hinweisen wollen können sie immer noch die Dissen und das Forum benutzen. Wir könnten 95% der sinnlosen Bearbeitungen/Vandalismus einen Riegel vorschieben und das wäre echt viel Wert. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:24, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich bin auch dafür!! wenn es möglich ist sollte es so schnell wioe möglich gemacht werden MegaPimpf1 18:49, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bin auch dafür.Hatte es schon letzten Monat vorgeschlagen.Das mit den unangemeldeten Benutzern nervt mit der Zeit (vor allem heute).DarkPain14 19:00, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, aber eine Anmeldepflicht löst nicht sooo viele der Vandalismus Probleme. Vor zwei Wochen (oder so ähnlich) hat ein angemeldeter Benutzer ungefähr 30 ma die Seite von Naruto immer wieder verändert und lies sich weder davon abbringen noch haben Kommentare irgendeine Reaktion gezeigt. Viel sinnvoller wäre es, ein Team zu haben. Da können dann nur Benutzer die Artikel bearbeiten, wenn sie Teamrechte bekommen. Icis Leibgarde sollte diese Art kennen mit neuen/fremden Usern umzugehen und es ist ein sehr effizientes System aus der OP-Wiki. Nur gäbe es hier weniger Seiten die überarbeitet werden müssten, womit man keine Art der Aufnahmebedingung erstellen kann. Also entweder eine bestimmte (und bekannte) Anzahl an Leuten zu Teammitgliedern ernennen und erst dann neue hinzufügen, falls alte aussteigen sollten oder länger inaktiv sind. Eine andere Möglichkeit fällt mir nicht wirklich ein. Sum2k3 01:44, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Halte das mit den Jobs ebenfalls für eine gute Idee. Wenns dazu kommt, würde ich gern mit Johnny die neuen Kapitel machen (ich den Inhalt und Johnny die Box mit Kanji, etc.). Sasori17(Dissi) also ich persönlich bin dagegen.Durch Team-Rechte nimmt man auch angemeldeten Benutzern die Freiheit Artikel zu bearbeiten. Stellt euch das mal vor wir sind hier über tausende von Benutzern (geschätzt) und haben nur hundert von uns dürfen die Artikel bearbeiten.Ein Wiki ist doch dafür da, damit jeder Artikel bearbeiten kann.DarkPain14 11:09, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :@DarkPain14: Einerseits bist du dafür das unangemeldete Besucher Artikel verunstalten können (direkt über mir sagst du ja, das '''jeder das Recht hat Artikel zu verändern), anderseits willst du, dass unangemeldete Besucher nichts machen dürfen. :/ Also entweder dürfen alle Artikel verändern, womit wir auch die schwarzen Schafe dabei haben werden, die immer mal wieder die Artikel verunstalten oder nur ein bestimmter Kreis an aktiven Leuten die regelmäßig etwas in der Wiki verändern. ..Und btw, es sind bei weitem nicht 1000 Benutzer die hier rumwuseln, es sind vllt. 20 die regelmäßig reinschauen und 10 davon tragen der Wiki etwas sinnvolles bei. Die, die keine Teamrechte hätten, könnten Verbesserungen immernoch auf den Diskussionsseiten abgeben. Dadurch wäre es auch bei weiten Übersichtlicher und man könnte sich insgesamt bei größeren Veränderungen in Gruppen einteilen, welche gewisse Teile übernehmen zum verändern. Sum2k3 11:43, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also wenn es keine bessere Möglichkeit gibt unangemeldete Benutzer zu sperren, dann bin ich mit Sum2k3's Vorschlag einverstanden.DarkPain14 11:49, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hier muss man aber auch dazusagen das höchstens 5% der Verunstaltungen von angemeldeten Benutzern kommen, also könnten wir wirklich den Großteil der Vandalismen beseitigen. Und die paar Prozent die sich die Mühe machen einen Account zu erstellen kann man immer noch sperren. --DasallmächtigeJ 11:59, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) im endeffekt ist egal wie... nach meinem oder sum's vorschlag. so oder so wäre es sehr hilfreich und ich hoffe es kommt bald zustande. johnny/ジョニー 12:32, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wäre es denn mit einer angabe der e-mail adresse Sasuke 94 12:42, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich kann die Gesprächsrunde hier durchaus nachvollziehen jedoch dafür zu Sorgen dass unangemeldete Benutzer nicht mehr bearbeiten dürfen kann ich nicht. Dies könnte eventuell der Oberadmin in diesem Wiki aber selbst dass bezweifle ich eigentlich ist dass ganze hier ja eine "Tochterseite" von MediaWiki und nicht so wie das OP-Wiki welches ja eine eigenständige Seite ist. Diese Problem müsste man also theoretisch an den Oberboss der Oberbosse stellen, jedoch haben ich keinerlei Kontakt zu ihm. Media Wiki hat nunmal die eigentliche Macht. Das einzige was man da machen kann ist eventuell mal wieder ein paar mehr aktive Admins zu ernennen die sich um die unangemeldeten Benutzer kümmern (sperren).--Icis Leibgarde 13:04, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :wer von den admins könnte denn den oberboss erreichen? johnny/ジョニー 13:09, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) vielleicht könnte uns Avatar helfen.DarkPain14 13:35, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Etwas umständliche Gegenmaßname falls (was aufgrund der Wikia-Politik sehr wahrscheinlich ist) wir keinen Erfolg haben: wir versehen alle wichtigen Seiten mit Halbsperrung und peu à peu alle anderen bei denen es solche Vorfälle gibt auch. Dauert ne Weile, da bei Wikia aber die Meinung herrscht niemanden auszusperren wohl unsere einzige Möglichkeit.--DasallmächtigeJ 15:17, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :wie Icis es schon geschrieben hat brauchen wir mehr Admins (am besten Benutzer die jeden Tag on sind) DarkPain14 15:19, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich wär dann wenn wir schon admins vorschlagen für johnny Dasallmächtige und sumk23 mich jetzt ausgeschlossen obwohl ich nicht nein sagen würde, dass iind benutzer, die hier die beste arbeit leisten und am häufigsten aktiv sindErnie1992 15:55, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kann Ernie nur zu stimmen.DarkPain14 15:58, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wärs mit ner abstimmung?Ernie1992 17:07, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :eine Frage wie viele Admins brauchen wir eigentlich und ist TrunX noch Aktiv?DarkPain14 17:17, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) naja ich würd sagen so 2- maximal 3Ernie1992 17:21, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wenns um die wahl der neuen admins geht, würde ich, von meiner wenigkeit abgesehen, auch "DasallmächtigeJ", "Sumk23" und "Ernie1992" vorschlagen. johnny/ジョニー 17:32, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warum ist eigentlich TrunX noch Admin? Er war schon seit sieben Monaten nicht mehr on.DarkPain14 17:36, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o_O woot? ^^ Ihr schmeichelt mir aber schon ein wenig. ^^ Aber soviele neue Admins werden wohl nicht benötigt. Kann mich aber auch nur formell ausschließen und die Vorgeschlagenen mit vorschlagen (Ninjason hat ja leider auch nichtmehr soviel Zeit), auch würde ich es nicht ablehnen. da müsste ich mich ja benehmen und mich zusammen reißen und nicht jeden wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anmaulen :> Alles in allem sollte aber Johnny definitiv Admin werden, egal wie es läuft. ;) Sum2k3 18:48, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) =D Wow, wer hätte gedacht das mich da jemand nominiert? Krass, da wird man ja ganz rot. Dann hab ich ja Vorbildfunktion und kleine Kinder sehen mit großen Augen zu mir auf =D Aber wie Sum es schon gesagt, Johnny hats von uns am meisten verdient, er sollte auf jeden Fall Admin werden. Dann müssen wir uns ja nur noch auf die Zahl der neuen Admins einigen. Stimmen wir dann ab wers wird? (Natürlich nur wenn wir mehr Nominierte als Plätze haben)--DasallmächtigeJ 18:53, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : welche Vorraussetzungen müsste man den eigentlich haben? Ich wäre für jeden tag on und gute Rechtschreibkentnisse.DarkPain14 19:07, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) du bist dafür denk ich mal nicht geeignet, man brauch auch gewisse kenntnisse im wiki syntax wenn man das schon machen will, da du noch nich so viel erfahrung hast damit fällst du raus, von der anzahl her würde ich sagen die ursprünglichen 5 trun und yugi oh sind ja nicht mehr on also brauchen wir meiner meinung nach 2 neue, um wieder ausgeglichen arbeit zu teilen von den Vorgeschlagenen her ergeben sich also nur so als beispiel folgene Nomnierungen johnny/ジョニー DasallmächtigeJ Sum2k3 Ernie1991 was sagt ihr dazu?Ernie1992 19:15, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) finde ich gut.DarkPain14 19:17, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @Ernie du hast mich falsch verstanden.Ich wollte mich nicht vorschlagen.Ich wollte nur sagen, dass die neuen Admins diese Bedinungen erfüllen sollten.DarkPain14 19:19, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) du hast aber direkt dahinter geschireben was du kannst und das kann man schon als selbstvorschlag verstehen, um sich den andern gegnüber gut darzustellen^^Ernie1992 19:22, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja ^^ wollt ich auch grad sagen... DarkPain14 hat wohl von den bedingungen gesprochen (er wäre für solche bedingungen), nicht über sich als kandidaten :) johnny/ジョニー ich wäre mit meiner nominierung zum admin natürlich einverstanden, da ich schon seit ner weile hier im wiki tätig bin. bei ernie gilt das gleiche - er ist hier sogar noch länger als ich. jedenfalls sollten wir alle erst einmal durchatmen und auf die meinungen übriger (aktiver) admins warten. sie müssen das alles noch absegnen. johnny/ジョニー 19:26, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wir sollten wohl, wenn es soweit ist, die Umfrage-Seite mal entstauben und dann dafür verwenden, in der Art wie es bei dem AdM gemacht wird (mit , und ). Da wir alle dafür sind, das Johnny sowieso Admin werden soll, fällt er aus der Abstimmung weg und für eventuelle weitere Posten werden dann die drei restlichen Kandidaten genommen. Sum2k3 19:44, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sorry hab vergessen zu sagen, dass ich McCouman um rat gefragt habe (seine antwort ist unten) gern geschehen.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .DarkPain14 19:35, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) nett von dir, aber bitte ör auf hier smileys zu nutzen, das is tunnötigErnie1992 19:37, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also wir alle hier wissen das Johnny hier einen Start-Ziel-Sieg einfahren wird (zu Recht), aber ich fände es ein bisschen unfair ihn nicht zu nominieren. wenn wir als Nominierte uns zur Wahl stellen, dann sollten wir das alle geschlossen tun und nicht Johnny quasi an der Community vorbei zum Admin machen. Die Sache muss ja auch für Nutzer die hier gerade nicht mitdiskutieren einsehbar bleiben.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:49, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) *Zum Thema die Seite so sperren das nur noch angemeldete Benutzer sei bearbeiten können bin ich dagegen. *Zum Thema Admin da bin ich dafür das ein weitere ernannt wird und das ist Johnny er ist mit Abstand der Aktivste Benutzer. Was die Wahl an geht beim letzten mal als neue Admins bestimmt wurden haben das Icis und Th(ôô)mas unter sich besprochen und haben die beiden entsprechenden Benutzer angeschrieben ob sie das überhaupt machen wollen. --Revan55 22:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das können wir ja alles heute mittag besprechen, wenn die betroffenen User (und hoffentlich auch die Admins) on sind. Da diese Woche kein Kapitel rauskommt haben wir ja ne Menge Zeit übrig, also sollte es ja kein Problem sein, dass wir uns morgen wie auch immer, vllt durch Abstimmung, Gespräch mit den Admins etc. darauf einigen wie viele Admins wir ernennen und wie wir das tun, bzw. wer. Sollte ja alles machbar sein...--DasallmächtigeJ 00:38, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) gibts dann eine Wahl ? Sasuke 94 00:41, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : @Sasuke94 wie es aussieht schon.DarkPain14 11:41, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : also soweit ich weiß kann nur ein Bürokrat einen Benutzer zu einem Admin machen. Und NP hat nur einen Bürokraten (Thoomas) und er ist nicht immer Aktiv. Was haltet ihr von der Idee Ichis zum Bürokraten zu ernennen (ich weiß kann nur Thoomas)? So hätten wir immer einen aktiven Bürokraten für Probleme, die einen Bürokraten benötigen wie z.B bei so einer Wahl. Ich persönlich bin dafür, dass er Bürokrat wird.DarkPain14 14:54, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : wäre auch für jonny, wenn er Admin werden sollte (wird er bestimmt =D).DarkPain14 15:06, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : also neue Amdins zu ernennen finde ich für sehr sinnvoll, auch die Benutzer die oben aufgelistet wurden. wie wäre es mit johnny und ernie? wenn sich alle geeinigt haben einfach nochmal bei mir melden. und die Adminrechte von TrunX habe ich schonmal entfernt. --Th(ôô)mas 19:34, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) da jetzt alle Fragen geklärt sind müssen wir nur noch abstimmen. Frage ist wie und wo, ich wäre dafür wir eröffnen eine Rubrik im Forum und lassen über einen bestimmten Zeitraum abstimmen, ich wäre für eine Woche. Wenns keine Gegenstimmen gibt eröffne ich das Forum und wir können loslegen.--DasallmächtigeJ 20:14, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :klingt gut. Du solletst es mit der HS verlinken (wie bei den Wahlen zu dem AdM)DarkPain14 21:08, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hehe da ist man mal für drei tage weg und schon verpasst man etwas!! hab moich schon zseit einiger zeit gefragt wann wir neue admins wählen!! macht ein forum auf und los gehts!! MegaPimpf1 22:26, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) eigentlich finde ich es überflüssig, dafür extra nen forum anzulegen, dass kann man auch hier machenErnie1992 23:40, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab das Forum jetzt schon eröffnet, also können wirs auch jetzt gerade da machen. Zur Not kannst du es ja hierhin verschieben.--DasallmächtigeJ 23:45, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::nene, da es ja jetzt schon da ist ist es nicht so schlimm, nur weil halt in letzter zeit so viele foren aufgemacht wurden sindErnie1992 23:48, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was ist eigentlich aus trunx geworden?, weiß das jemand?Ernie1992 00:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, hat wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun =P weißt du was aus aeris geworden ist?--DasallmächtigeJ 00:28, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::sie hat zur zeit zeitliche probleme, also hat zur zeit recht wenig zeit sogar kaum zeit für ihren blog, wie du sicherlich schon mitbekommen hastErnie1992 00:31, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was ist eigentlich mit Benutzer:Yugioh? ist er noch aktiv? wenn nicht sollte er auch kein admin mehr sein MegaPimpf1 10:43, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Erhat nämlich Bürokratenrechte (Bürokraten können nur sich selber das Amt nehmen).DarkPain14 10:50, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was haltet ihr von Avatars Vorschlag (steht unten)?DarkPain14 11:10, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wir sollen ein meinungsbild von allen aktiven benutzern machen und es uns gut überlegen!! reicht dafür diese diskussion auf dieser seite oder sollne wir noch mal eine neue anfangen? MegaPimpf1 11:17, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub diese Entscheidung sollten wir den Admins überlassen.DarkPain14 11:28, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaube, da wir nun 2 neue admins bekommen werden, soll es dabei bleiben, dass auch unangemeldete benutzer die seite bearbeiten können. es fing alles mit der frage des vandalismus an und da wir nun weitere admin-kräfte haben werden wird sich das hoffentlich verbessern. johnny/ジョニー 11:43, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :bin der gleichen meinung!! warten wir erst mal ab was sich in den nächsten wochen verändert MegaPimpf1 11:46, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nabend - wegen der Support Frage zur MediaWiki - Software Ich habe mir jetzt nicht alles durchgelesen... ich wurde auf meiner Disku im community central angesprochen, auf die Frage ob es in der Software eine Möglichkeit gibt für unangemeldete User das bearbeiten zu sperren. MediaWiki und die Rechte sind so gesehen relativ einfach umzustellen. Dieses wird jedoch auf dem Server in der Programmiersprache php entweder umprogrammiert oder einfach ausgeschaltet (false). Ob diese Möglichkeit besteht, das für euer Wiki in Wikia umgestellt werden darf, kann ich euch allerdings nicht sagen. Dies liegt alleine an der Regular. So ist es denke ich auch Möglich, das Ihr in der Zwischenzeit einfach die Seiten sperrt die mit Spam befallen werden. Bitte wendet euch per Spezial:Kontakt an Tim und schildert euer Problem. Gruß 19:23, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo zusammen. Ich bin (noch bis Montag) in Urlaub und hatte bisher von eurer Diskussion nichts mitbekommen. Sofern die Community von einem Wiki entscheidet, dass sie lieber nur angemeldeten Benutzern das Editieren erlauben möchte, richten wir das für das entsprechende Wiki auch ein. Wir bitten nur darum, dass es a) ein deutliches Meinungsbild der aktiven Autoren gibt und b) dass ihr es euch gut überlegt. Ein Vorteil ist in der Regel, dass es weniger Vandalismus (durch nicht angemeldete Benutzer) gibt und man Vandalen einfacher (anhand ihres Benutzerkontos) sperren kann. Ein Nachteil ist ganz klar, dass die Hürde zum ersten Mal zur Narutopedia beizutragen etwas größer wird - und man vielleicht den ein oder anderen guten neuen Autor dadurch verliert. Solltet ihr euch dennoch dazu entschließen, die Narutopedia nur für angemeldete Benutzer bearbeitbar zu machen, dann schickt doch diesen Wunsch bitte an Spezial:Kontakt mit einem Link zum Meinungsbild der aktiven Nutzer. Danke! --Avatar 09:38, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Profilbox Da ich gesehen habe, dass einige User bei anderen die Profilbox korrigieren wollte ich das hier nochmal für alle hinschreiben, damit die sich hoffentlich die Arbeit sparen können: wir haben eine Änderung an der Profilbox vorgenommen, um die Ninja-ID zu integrieren. Um den Fehler aus eurer Box zu kriegen kopiert ihr einfach |Ninja-ID= und fügt es unter Beruf ein. Das betrifft alle User, die die Konoha-, Kiri-, Kumo-, Iwa-, Suna-, Ame-, Akatsuki- oder Oto-Box benutzen.--DasallmächtigeJ 15:00, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kapitel 523 Wann erscheint endlich Kapitel 523 ? Mittwoch oder Donnerstag dieser Woche Ernie1992 15:47, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Anime Geht es im anime weiter oder hat masashi aufgehört.wenn ja ab welchem manga band geht es dann weiter(nachdem naruto zurück gekommen ist und pain besiegt hat)Sherif CT 17:46, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC)Sherif CT Meinst du mit "geht mit dem Anime weiter", die normalen Folgen (keine Filler) in Japan oder in Deutschland? In Deutschland werden für einpaar Monate bestimmt keine Folgen gezeigt. Wenn du Japan meinst, niemand weiß, wann die Filler zuende gehen. Und zum Manga ich glaub Band 48 oder 49 (müsste mal nachschauen).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:50, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wieso kann ich nicht mehr spiolern? @unangemeldeter Benutzer: komisch eigentlich müsstest du Spoilern können. Kann es sein, dass du von deinem Handy aus surfst? Mit Handy kann man nämlich keine Spoiler aufmachen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:14, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich surfe mit den handy nicht. und bin unangemeldet und gebe manche kometare an seiten. dann hast du wohl Probleme mit deinem Computer. Leere am besten deine Cachen und versuchs nocheinmal. Viel Glück =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:29, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Farbe wieso so und seit wann unterschreiben jetzt auf einmal alle mkit farbigten unterschriften? MegaPimpf1 19:39, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) @MegaPimpf1: das ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen =D. Ich hab das mal mit Sasori17 probier dann hatte es jonny und dann Ernie und Yuna usw.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:44, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :um auf deine frage zu kommen MegaPimpf1: es gibt keinen bestimmten grund dafür. es ist jedem selbst überlassen wie er seine signatur gestaltet - war schon immer so. natürlich solange es sich jugendfrei und anständig verhält und die rechte anderer benutzer nicht verletzt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:50, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Legion hatte mir gesagt, dass man auch Bilder einfügen kann, aber ich weiß nicht, wie das gehen soll (ich glaub es wäre auch übertrieben =D) wollte nur sagen, dass das geht (nicht das jetzt einer kommt und mich anmeckert, dass das kindisch wäre =D). Ich will nur sagen, dass das geht (nicht das ich es will)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:56, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hmm.. gefällt mir irgendwie!! wie mach ich das mit den farben? MegaPimpf1 20:06, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :die antwort steht auf deiner dissi. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:15, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::aber bitte die Farben ändern =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:19, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wäre es mal für ein neues Narutopedia logo?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:23, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :was schwebt dir so vor? bzw was ist am aktuellen schlecht? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:28, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es ist veraltet, dass pedia passt nicht zum narutoschriftzug und mir schwebt es so vor, es an den deutschen Mangastand anzupassen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:31, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wärs mit einem Kunai anstelle des Os?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:32, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) nee der schriftzug soll so schon bleiben, ich würde den schöner machen und die charaktere da ein wenig modifizieren di eim hintegrund sind[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:35, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja ich finde es auch veraltet!! wenn mann es verändern kann hätte es schon längst passiert werden soll [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 20:38, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ein paar Chars mehr würden dem Logo auch nicht schaden.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:40, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) achso du meinst beim Monobook (dachte beim neuen Look sorry). Ich weiß ich hab das schon mal gefragt und viele haben mir geschrieben, dass das nicht wichtig ist, aber könnte man den Hintergrund bei dem neuen Look nicht auch verschönern (ich weiß viele benutzen den Monobook, aber es gibt auch Oasis benutzer). Wäre froh über eine positive Antwort danke.Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:41, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) stimmt, der schriftzug bei pedia ist unkorrekt. klar ernie mach was draus, schmück es aus was auch immer. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:43, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) muss nru noch fragen, wenn ich tobi mit seiner neuen maske nehme geht das auch? und wie ändert man dann das logo?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:46, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ??[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:00, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich will j anicht nerven ;d aber ich muss das wissen, möchte am wochenende damit nämlich schon anfangen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:26, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : ich würich würd sagen du darfst auch tobi mit der neuen maske nehmen!! aber wie du das logo änderst weis ich nicht [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)21:32, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Also ich wäre dagegen Tobis neue Maske zu zeigen, das wäre nämlich Spoiler und sogar ein ziemlich fieser (er ist nicht ausblendbar) ..du wolltest dich doch an den deutschen Manga halten.^^ Ich weiß nicht, aber tobis Maske dürfte noch ein paar Monate dauern bis die in Deutschland auftaucht. ..aber die Idee an sich das Logo/Banner zu erneuern find ich super. ^^ Sum2k3 22:17, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ihr könntet mir mal nen gefallen tun, und zwar suche ich für das neue logo ein bild von tobis kopf plus ein bisschen umhang ausm manga, ich möchte das gerne selber colorieren, das muss aber halt böse aussehen, vll findet ihr ja alle was[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:34, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also wie man das logo ändert weiß ich nicht genau, jedenfalls können wir den seitenquellcode sehen und bearbeiten. am besten fragst du "thoomas" oder lässt schließlich ihn das machen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:00, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also wie es geht weiß ich mittlerweile^^[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:05, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) abeitet ihr auch an die episoden ich frage weil folge 195 nicht in wiki da steht. :ja, das kommt noch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:44, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::habs jetzt erstellt[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:54, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neues Logo Leute, ich bräuchte mal von suigetsu und juugo, vll auch karin mal so ganzkörperbilder, wos sie sich in action befinden, könnt ihr mir helfen?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:41, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :In Folge 117/118 kämpft Juugo mit seinem Axt-Arm gegen Sasuke. Suigetsu kämpft da auch. Wenn das nix ist muss da mal den Kampf gegen Bee versuchen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:08, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ernie... einfach in der Episodenübersicht in einzelnen staffeln die folgen durchgehen, man sieht ja schon an der folge ob dort der gewollte char vorkommt. so weißt du wenigstens in welchen folgen genau juugo, suigetsu und karin zu sehen sind. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 21:42, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::naja ist ja einfach nicht nur anime sondern auch manga[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 21:45, 24. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::es gibt schon ending 16 wustet ihr es schon. so leute, neues logo is in schaut obs euch gefällt[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 17:22, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :sieht schon meilen besser aus las das alte, danke ernie. dennoch habe ich noch einige verbesserungsvorschläge: die buchstaben von "pedia" sollten näher aneinander ran. außerdem glaube ich, dass einige charas noch drin sein müssen (auch wenn sie bereits verstorben sind. und ja ich weiß, viel spielraum hast du wohl bei diesem logo nicht ernie ^^) ...dennoch: jiraiya (ist ein sehr wichtiger char, auch nach seinem tod); itachi (ebenfalls wie jiraiya); dann zumindest noch minato von narutos eltern (ebenfalls ein wichtiger char - und das über den ganzen manga); dann noch nagato (im rollstuhl - in deutschland ja bereits gesehen) und yahiko (wohl als pain) <- diese zwei schon deshalb weil konan auch drin ist; dann tsunade! (ganz klar - der "aktuelle" hokage); und vllt noch fukasaku oder kyuubi ^^ <- naja, das ist eher optional. wie gesagt, mit ausnahme von von kyuubi und fukasaku sind die anderen schon sowas wie ein "muss" für das logo. ich weiß ich weiß - nur noch mehr arbeit =)) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:48, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Also ich finde Orochimaru gehört auf jeden Fall rein, er war schließlich lange Zeit DER Bösewicht. die Antagonistenseite ist generell im Vergleich zu den Helden etwas kahl, Deidara war mehrmals in den Top 3 der beliebtesten Chars und auch Sasori ist ziemlich beliebt, die beiden sollten auf jeden Fall noch rein, ich wäre eher für ganz Akatsuki.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:01, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::genau! orochimaru muss defenitiv rein. wie konnte ich den vergssen? *kopf-tischplatte*. was die anderen akas angeht, naja... muss nicht unbedingt sein. schließlich wären mit nagato und yahiko (pain) die aktuellen akas aufm logo und das reiche aus finde ich. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:08, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich hab bei der größe bloß nicht meh rso den spielraum, da die größe wie sie jetzt ist eingehalten werden muss... ich kann weder nach links noch nach rechts anbauen, und eigentlich wollte ich das an den aktuellen manga stand anpassen, wo itachi jiraiya und orochimaru nagto tot sind[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:15, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja vllt, aber ich glaube wir sollten uns besser an den aktuellen deutschen stand des manga halten und dennoch diese wichtigen, auch wenn toten, charas mit einbeziehen :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:21, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also welche jetzt alle noch dazu?[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:22, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sieht wirklich besser aus als das alte logo aber ich finde das der schriftzug zu klein ist und das das logo zu überladen wirkt. --Revan55 18:24, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wir können es natürlich auch auf die wichtigsten reduzieren , am besten ihr sagt welche charas rein müssen un welche raus[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:27, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Also mit der linken Seite bin ich total zufrieden, Jiraiya und Tsunade könnte man aber noch dazu machen. Die Senseis und die Chunin-Gruppe sind so wichtig, dass sie auf jeden Fall bleiben sollten, Gaara und Bee ebenfalls. Ich finde wie gesagt nur, dass ein paar mehr Schurken dem Bild gut tun würden, dann wirkt es nicht so schlecht ausbalanciert. Aber grundsätzlich kann man alle Chars drauflassen, auch wenn man sich bei Karin, Zetzu und Juugo sicherlich streiten kann.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:31, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also auf der linken seite noch tsunade und jiraiya würde ich sagen, das reicht schon aus. und auf der rechten noch orochimaru, itachi, nagato und pain. das würde schon vollkommen ausreichen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:43, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf der linken Seite wäre ich für: *Naruto *Sakura *Kakashi *Sai *Killer Bee *Gaara *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Minato und auf der rechten Seite: *Sasuke *Itachi *Kisame *Zetsu *Pain (Yahiko) *Nagato *Konan *Orochimaru *Kabuto --Revan55 18:44, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) juuut, unterschiedliche meinungen... könnt ihr euch auf ne goldene mitte einigen? will hier niemanden untergraben[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:48, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sieht gut aus!! gefällt mir!! [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:36, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:16, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) füg doch noch die charas, die ich und DaJ vorgeschlagen haben. die von revan werden da eh shcon mit dabei sein. dann sehen wir weiter wenns unpassend aussieht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:18, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) jut mach ich dann mal morgen [[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 19:21, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) so hier dann noch mal das aktuelle logo mit euren vorschlägen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:56, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich finde danzou sollte auf die andere seite, weil der ja nicht ganz so ein guter character ist LipiNoBakuha 19:55, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ich finde es super, passt alles genau. und danzou steht schon defenitiv auf der richtigen seite... es waren seine methoden zum schutz von konoha, die unorthodox waren, nicht aber seine ziele oder sein wille für konoha. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:10, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sieht wirklich toll aus, hat mir auch sehr gefallen Sasuke 94 23:19, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Naruto ultimate ninja storm (haku) hi...wisst ihr vieleicht warum es in Naruto ultimate ninja storm 1 kein Haku und Zabusa gab ? die hätten voll gut reingepasst. :wahrscheinlich weil die schon seit fast 10 jahren tot sind, die können ja nicht jeden reinbringen...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 20:59, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) also ich rede vom ersten naruto ultimate ninja storm....und da waren die noch net tot...wie gesagt des hätte gut reingepassst :D :was redest du da? haku und zabuza sind im manga bereits 2000 gestorben. es ist bereits mehr als 10 jahre her, dass sie gestorben sind. und damals gab es 100% noch kein naruto ultimate ninja storm. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:05, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) also bei NUNS1 hat man bei der story angefangen als naruto seinen ersten kampf gg kakashi hatte und danach kam die missi gg haku und zabusa also hätten die locker haku und zabusa noch mitreinnehmen können....(als naruto gg kakashi das erstemal kämpfte war es auch 2000) :ach du meinst den story-modus IM spiel drin und nicht wann die story wirklich stattfand. das ist ja was ganz anderes. aber auch deshalb müssen haku und zabuza da nicht drin sein, da sie nunmal sehr kurz am anfang auftraten und mehr nicht. und außerdem... wen interessierts? die sind nunmal nicht im spiel drin - das kann man auch nicht mehr ändern, also was solls :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:17, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : :wo findet ihr die infos von aktuellen spoiller denn ( abgesehen im wikipedia) weil manga 527 erst donnerstag kommt sind schon infos da im wiki spoiler es schon wie bei anderen mangas rausgekommen ist oder gibt es eine seite wo man aktuel sehen kann wenn ja dann sagt es mir bitte. ::Die Spoiler die bis eben da standen waren ein Fake, ich hab sie gelöscht. Normalerweise kommen die immer erst am Mittwoch, findest du dann überall im Netz.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 15:10, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::ohmann wie schade da war gerade eine gute story das die 3 bestimmte jinchuriker endlich in akcion antretten. Und wieso wurde ein fake in aktuellen spoiler hinein gestellt ? :::das war ein neuer Benutzer, der kennt sich hier noch nicht so aus. Im Inet stehen immer viele Fan-Fictions und er hat eine davon genommen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 15:28, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) sollte eigentlich nicht das band manga 48 in deutsche verfassung da sein ich meine da braucht man kein spoiler drücken im manag übersicht und manga 528 ist schon raus. :es ist weder 528 noch der neue band raus. 528 kommt frühestens morgen und 48 am 25.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 16:43, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Länder Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, werden die meisten Länder im Manga bei ihren richtigen Namen geführt. Sollten wir die nicht dann verschieben?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:10, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :ja, die länder werden genauso wie die dörfer im manga mit ihren echten namen bezeichnet. bin auch dafür, die betreffenden artikel auf die jap. namen zu verschieben. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:28, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Als Nicht-Admin kann ich nur 5 Verschiebungen am Stück machen, also wäre es besser, du machst das, ich seh da ja sonst kein Land. Länder sind alle schon erstellt, nur die unteren Filler-Länder müsstet du noch machen.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 23:07, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Was ist mit das dorf yuga weil der damiyou des dorfes bekannt gegeben ist und da sollte das schlachfeld des 4 ninjakrieges geben nur mal zur erinerung.